


A One Sided Battle

by Elk_Lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Cringe worthy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I guess this is all I write now, I need more gay vampires!, If it's not there write it yourself, It's seems one sided at first, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, They are gay, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, fluff?, more vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elk_Lord/pseuds/Elk_Lord
Summary: What to do when your best friend/romantic interest reappears in your life? What to do when this person lied and betrayed you? What to do when he's come to finally retrieve you, willingly, or not? Nothing much because he's way more prepared than you are, and he knows you all too well. You can't say you didn't try though...





	A One Sided Battle

**Author's Note:**

> God this is cringy, but I need to let it out somehow... anyway I hope you enjoy? ? ?

I run through the allies making sure to check before turning into another alleyway. Finally after a good fifteen minutes of running I slow and come to a halt. I allow my myself time to catch my breath. I've been running through the streets all day. I can't stay on the busy streets he blends in well with other people. This has got to be one of my most hard to kill targets in a long time. 

“For fucksake how can one damn vampire be so slippery!” I growl.

"It's a fine evening, don't you think?" A voice calls out I turn only to see him. Emmet. The only vampire I couldn't kill. "I've come to retrieve you, Jaden" he states barely moving just to arrive right in front of me, his hand pulling me forwards kissing my lips gently. I jump back hitting a wall and pulling my blade out. Nothing but a small switchblade. I quickly jab at him missing every time, his speed impeccable. "Just come with me it’d make this so much easier on you" he dodges every slinge attack just like last time.

"You’re no longer my target get out of here!" I rage, finally making a small hit. He stops moving that smirk still on his face never leaving. I grit my teeth watching the small wound heal rapidly.

"Oh Jaden who do you think set this whole mission up?" He asks and my eyes widen in shock. My hand grips my blade even harder. "Why would you be having such a hard time killing a target, unless it was someone who was in a whole other league?" I find my body moving on its own trying to slice at him once more. His fist hits my stomach, the air being knocked from me. I can feel vomit force itself up, as it splatters on the pavement. My body limp on his arm.

"F-fuck!" I whimper as he takes the knife out of my hand. My vision blurring.

“You won’t be needing this anymore” his words are sly as he tosses the blade far from us. "I really didn’t want to hurt you Jaden, but you always leave me with no choice in the matter" his voice becomes empathetic his arms pulling me in his face in the crook of my neck.

"G-get away" I struggle only for his grip to tighten.

"Not just yet, Jaden" he continues towards my neck. A cold shivers run down my spine as I try not to make any noise, holding back my moans.. His teeth slowly close around my neck his fangs slowly penetrating the skin. My voice escapes as he does this, my body not reacting the way I want. Feeling his fangs clench down as he engourges himself in my blood. I can feel my body going limp. He pulls away my head dropping onto his shoulder. I no longer have the strength to fight back.

"Their that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asks but I don't respond, I can't. He slowly picks up my bottom half. As I fall straight into enemy hands.

"What are you going to do?" I ask weakly finally mustering a sound to leave my throat.

"What I've been waiting patiently to do to you," he exclaims. "You will make the eternity much more bearable, Jaden my love" he continues to walk away from the sight of my kidnaping, leaving only my blade behind. I watch as black creeps in on my vision as I struggle to keep my eyes open, finally my eyes close on me completely.

I jolt up in my bed finding my curtains to be open and light shining through. I look around my surroundings gripping the linen. It’s been so long since I’ve been in this room. Some of the books are still lein about the desk. 

I swiftly move the covers my feet landing on the ancient hardwood floors, they creek under my weight. I wince at the sound making my way to the closet, finding many of my clothing still in there. They’ve been well taken care of. He really has been preparing for my return. I quickly get changed from the silly night garbs I’ve been changed into. Now wearing a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans, something simple. 

I then head for the desk drawer knowing I’ve left a few daggers there from the last time I was here. I smirk seeing that they still lay in their pouch. I quickly latch it onto my belt, and then around my thigh buckling it as well.

Someone knocks on the door as I step back. The door is swiftly opens a maid entering. She makes eye contact with me dropping some blankets to the floor. I freeze for a second as she turns to run the other way. I quickly grab her arm throwing her back and make a mad dash myself. 

I rush down the hall passing a few maids along the way. I jump a few staircases making my way to a lower floor. I rush down to a more secluded hall taking a small breather. He’s on my trail I can feel it, this is his home after all. I’m swiftly pushed into wall; my back making a thud. I look up to see the head butler looking down at me.

“Good morning, Jaden” He says as I pull myself from the ground. “I believe I was told not to let you escape” he says throwing another hit at me. I swiftly dodge landing one of my daggers in his bicep. He hollers stepping back.

“And if I’m correct, I really don’t want to be here!” I swiftly kick him in the lower back as tumbles to the floor a tad. I watch him as he slowly pulls himself up, readying myself for another attack. A hand lands on my shoulder. I jump not wanting to look back. I already know who it is, Emmet. 

“Jaden, you underestimated me” he whispers in my ear as I’m swiftly thrown into a wall. It buckles under the force that I’ve been thrown, the air being knocked from my lungs. I hit the floor with a harsh thud, bits of plaster and wood falling with me. My body gasping for air. “Sorry about that Jaden, you just wouldn’t behave” he says making his way over to the head butler.

“My lord, I am sorry” he croaks.

“Everything is well, now go and rest” Emmet says a caring tone in his voice, “I will tend to Jaden now” he says turning to me. I’ve pulled myself halfway up using the wall to help me up.

“F-fuck you” I gasp, he walks over to me as I glare at him. He grabs my chin examining my complexion.

“You haven’t been taking your pills, have you?” he asks and I grit my teeth. “I see, than your really no longer a threat” He mutters his foot making contact with my gut. I can feel a few ribs crack. I cry out as I hit another wall. His hand pulls me up holding against the wall.

“L-let go!” I grumble.

“At this point harming you won’t matter, I was hoping to do it while you slept,” he says. “It’d been easier on you, but some business came up.” His hands hold me firmly in place, my hands gripping his wrist still trying to pry them away.

“I-I d-don’t want this--” I whimper. His eyes show a hint of empathy. 

“That matters not anymore: prodigy of the hunter, and cursed of your bloodline” His words come out like venom as I attempt to kick at him one more time.

“Fuck you!” I cry as his grip tightens, and I’m forced further against the wall.

“You’ll only harm yourself further, Jaden” He commands. His eyes narrow as if thinking of what to do next. He smirks.

Quickly he lunges for my neck. A cry escapes my lips, his fangs swiftly embedding themselves into the flesh of my neck. I can feel blood splatter his hands still holding me up, but by the shoulders now. I shudder as a small moan escapes my lips. My eyes rolling back as I continue to be bled.

It’s never felt like this before. My body burns. All the times he’s attacked me, not once. My mouth stay a gap as my moans continue to escape, emanating through the empty hall. This only spurs Emmet on, his fangs digging deeper into my neck. Slowly we slid down the wall my vision blurry. I gasp as he pulls away, blood still pooling from the wound. He stares at me intently smiling. 

He pulls me forward into his embrace. My eyes still wide, but my body not responding to me. He is pleased by my bodies reaction. I was unable to control how it felt. My neck burns, no, my whole body still burns. He pulls away kissing me on the lips.

“I’m so happy” He coos, he knows. I can no longer fight back. He slowly pulls me in cradling me in his arms before standing “I was so scared you’d have a different reaction,” carrying back to my room. 

He lays me back onto the bed. I cry out as my body starts to lose control. I grip the bed fabric tears streaming down my cheeks. I cry out my throat becoming parched. Emmet sits beside me, stroking my cheek.

“All you need now in order to start the processes is my blood.” He chuckles, explaining. I groan in pain as my blood boils. The venom within my veins calling out to Emmet. I can handle his bloodline, his impure god damn bloodline.

“N-no!” I shout gripping my head. My body tensing.

“You are a true candidate, maybe because you yourself are cursed...” He pulls me closer resting my head on his lap. I continue to sob within his arms, Almost wailing, “Your body calls out for it, does it not?” he asks. My body tenses hearing the breaking of skin. My body stilling, my cries being silenced at the scent of his blood. 

“Do not cry Jaden, years from now you’ll be grateful for this” He pauses for a few seconds before pulling me into another kiss; my eyes widen at the sudden taste of iron. I begin to squirm under him as he holds me there allowing the blood to make in past my lips and down my throat. I swallow a shiver running down my spine. 

He pulls away staring into my eyes once more; His finger wiping away any left over blood from my lips. My eyes widen as my senses take in what just happened. Nothing more than a murmur leaves my lips. My body tense, my mind still.

“How was that?” he asks another shiver running down my spine. My body goes rigid once more as I cry out, my body wanting more. He brings my hand up to his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you more” he coos bringing his fingers to the nap of his neck, with the sound of skin breaking the smell of his blood fills the air.

Another moan escapes my lips. The smell of his blood intoxicating to me. My body feels like someone lit it on fire. He pulls me close, blood pooling from a wound on his neck. 

“Drink to your fill Jaden” he whispers. I try to pull away but his grip is like steel. “Shhhh, it’s okay” his voice is calming as I sob. The pain driving me insane. Slowly my lips make their way to the nap. My mouth opening as I clench my teeth around the wound. My eyes roll back at the taste, my body involuntarily gulping blood down. Emmet rubs my back as if to comfort me. I can feel myself slipping, his blood is too good. I can feel my own teeth slowly breaking skin with the force I’ve been biting down with. My sobs stop as I focus on only his blood. Letting it fill my needs. Slowly he pulls me away my eyes hazed over. My body gasping for air. He smiles at me.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks but I do not flinch I’m too far gone. He lays me down grabbing a cloth, allowing me to enjoy the aftertaste, the sensation, of drinking blood. His blood. He wipes my mouth cleaning my face of the mess, caressing my forehead.

“Perfect” he mumbles. He kisses me on the lips before holding me down. My calm demeanor is quickly replaced. My movement much more frantic. Every muscle in my body goes rigid, as if turning to stone. I scream out the pain being much more intense. His blood taking effect. He holds me in place as I scream my throat raw. My hands clawing away at his arms. My blood boiling and skin burning. As I thrash around I can feel clumps of hair fall out, my throat falling silent.

It’s been hours now. His arms are covered in blood, the scratches long gone. With the snap of a finger Air stops going into my lungs. An even fiercer panic runs through me as I desperately try to breath.

“Hush my love, it’s only death” he pulls my decaying form into his arms embracing me. My brain slowly shutting down, the lack of oxygen getting to me. “When you awake everything will be different” he whispers. Darkness taking over my vision, my heart slowly coming to a halt, and finally death.

Something warm glides down my throat, my teeth unlatching pulling away slowly, A wet thud can be heard. A haze starts to lift, my feet are drenched. My hands covered in a warm liquid. I look around dizzy, before looking down at my bare feet. I stagger back before falling to my knees. A body lays in front of me blood pooling out. I grip my head, a metallic tinge attacking all my senses. I begin silently screaming no sound coming out I sob. Not understanding what’s happening here.

“Jaden! Oh god, again?” he asks as I turn to him. I go to speak but nothing comes out once more. I fall to my side as he walks closer to me. “You’re starting to wake up” he coos. “Oi clean this up! Dispose of the body!” He orders someone behind us. 

I bolt up with a cry. Emmet sitting at the edge of the bed reading a book. 

“Good morning my dear,” he says turning to me.

“How long was I out?” I almost scream.

“About five months” he answers. Placing the book down now.

“F-five Months” I mumble.

“Yes, but it was worth it, your flawless now, utterly perfect” he stands walking closer. “The hunter society became aware of your existence almost immediately” he explains. 

“W--what… What have you done?!” I cry out.

“Don’t worry so much, I already made a show of my power, they won’t bother us,” he says.

“My family! My friends! My life!” I cry out. “I’m **DEAD**! I won’t age anymore!” I can feel a rage boiling up.

“Jaden” he whispers my body relaxing immediately. He walks closer kissing me on the lips. “You can’t tell me that deep down in your heart you were waiting for this” he coos. I hate it, but he’s not wrong. I’ve always looked up to him, he was strong, he was kind and gentle. I loved him back then and, even after he was exposed as being a vampire I was still drawn to him. I mentally slap myself for even thinking that as I try to pull away. I can’t think straight. He goes further placing his lips on my neck, I move my head aside as if giving him permission, he pauses lingering, but he only kisses me.

“You’re already so far gone from humanity, and you’ve only just woken up” he chuckles. 

“N-o… I’m just not thinking straight right now” I say, but he’s right. Before he had done this I was trying so hard to get away from him. Yet now once more, feel closer to him again. I can get as close as I want, closer than I could when I was a hunter and he was a vampire.

“Keep thinking that if it makes you feel better,” he chuckles.

“My beloved Jaden~” He chuckles pulling me very close now forcing me to stand on my own two feet. I stand there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, or how to feel anymore. Slowly my hands lift, wrapping around his torso. I cling to him taking in his scent as I bury my face into his chest. Quickly I begin to cry, what do I do now? I’ve lived as a hunter for all my life. “Hush, you don’t have to worry about anything now, leave it all to me” he says brushing his hands through my hair as I sob. That’s right, I should just leave it to him, like I used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know If I'll add another chapter is it done idk? Should I do another chapter on them? Someone please tell me...


End file.
